


Crashing in Love (Poe X Reader)

by ishouldinvestinadeathstar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cute, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Angst, Love, My First Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Star Wars Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldinvestinadeathstar/pseuds/ishouldinvestinadeathstar
Summary: A story of hate and love between you and 'the best damn pilot in the Resistance'. Will your heart fall into the hands of Poe Dameron.  I guess your gonna have to read to find out what happens and you've just realised I suck at summary's.This is my first works which I am also writing on Wattpad so you can view it on there as well, my username is starwarstheforcexoI will edit this description as I go along so bare with me for now.please leave comments, kudos and subscribe :))





	1. Chapter I: Quite Literally Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first works, please leave comments kudos and subscribe :))))))
> 
> No Poe in this chapter but there will be some Poe in the next:)

Your shaking hand tightly gripped your data pad as you scan the outside of your quarters to ensure that nobody would notice you hurling down the corridors of the Finalizer to the medical room at this time of night. It was 0127 hours and on the dimly lit screen of the data pad it read that your medical appointment would be starting in 3 minutes. All non-superior First Order Staff are not permitted to be out of their quarters during the night unless it's urgent! And this was urgent, and it would also be for the First Order too, if they knew. They don't. Luckily your nurse was a spy for the Resistance, so you were okay. 

You gently knocked on the door with your right hand as your left had been badly bruised in a pathetic argument with Kylo Ren the night before. Of course not all arguments, pathetic ones, end with badly bruised hands but that was just your luck and you had gotten used to it!

" Miss Y/N Y/L/N, your more than welcome not to sit down during these tests, although at this stage of your pregnancy, I do suggest you do to avoid any unwanted complications with the baby," the nurse smiled sweetly at you as you tip-toed through the door.

"You're planning your escape early hours this morning right?". This nurse was helping you escape, she would join you a couple of days later. You figured you wouldn't tell the nurse about your plans to have the baby aborted, so that your escape plan would be a success and you wouldn't be stopped. Hopefully.

"Ah er yes ma'am that's right," you finally reply back. "Okay so I just need to run a few tests and you should be good to go!" she said with a positive attitude which you guess was to stop you from worrying. You think she had mistaken "few" for a few thousand because by the time she was finished, you could have completed a lap or two around the Finalizer, and that would have been long! "All finished Y/N, do you have any questions that need answering before you go?". You hadn't. "No no I don't, thank you,". "Alright darling, well, you be careful flying in that fighter! They will never get me in one of those or an X-Wing without me putting up a fight!". You quietly chuckled at that and left.

\-------

"Just like we planned, Melanie" you said. "Y-yeah, just like we planned, yes," Melanie hesitated. Melanie was your room mate and then she became your only friend in the First Order. She had auburn hair tied neatly in a high pony tail with blue eyes that shone like crystals. You reckoned she had been kidnapped by the first order but you never found out because apparently she " didn't like talking about it " but you understood that so you did not think anymore of it.

You and Melanie both grabbed what you needed out of your shared quarters and made your way to docking bay 94. 

Out of the left side of the TIE fighter you were currently sitting in, you could see a figure making her way out of their TIE, "Melanie, what the fuck? We have to go now, what are you doing?!", you calmly asked through your com. If one could be calm while getting slightly annoyed, that's what you sounded like. You could see General Hux and a smaller fleet of his troopers marching through where you had seen Melanie retreat to. "I'm sorry but traitor scum like you don't deserve to escape,". Shit. You were certain that was Melanie's voice and that she had betrayed you. Why why why why why? This wasn't an easy escape. 

Without wasting another second you directly aimed your laser cannons at Hux's reinforcements and there was no tractor beam to stop you so you took off! You had only just managed to set a course for D'Qar when...blasters, "You gotta be kidding me," your left wing had been completely destroyed by blasters, presumably targeted by the Finalizer so Hux must have alerted the whole base. How nice of him. Fuck, you knew you would be going down any second now.

\-----

All you remembered was the disarray of an explosion green blaster fire, trees and burnt metal before falling into the world of unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story called Mass Destruction Kylo Ren x Reader, it's far better than this in my opinion


	2. Chapter II: The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is rescued and questioned by General Organa. You meet Poe for the first time!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little longer than expected but enjoy.

"General Organa! General, a First Order TIE fighter has come down onto our base. It's partially on fire so I do sugge..." the Major was cut off before he could say anymore, " Major Taslin Brance, I do not need you to suggest what to do in matters like this! Send some cleaners to sort this mess out and a medical team. AND THAT'S AN ORDER" The General also Princess Leia of Alderaan , now obliterated, yelled at the major standing in front of her. 

"Admiral Ackbar, put the whole of the base on high alert, set the main laser system to aim North but hold your fire with anything on base,". "Yes, General,". 

\-----

You were unconscious yet you could still hear the noises going on around you. The one that bugged you the most was the constant sirens, which damn, you couldn't do anything about. You could feel the weight of metal suddenly lift from on top of you and the fresh air hit you like a blaster bolt. You could hear shouting and various gasps of: "There's someone alive in there," and "GET THE GENERAL NOW" and "Look sir, First Order insignia?". That was when you felt strong arms pull you out of your smashed up TIE and pull you onto a bed of sorts. "Alright boys, to the medbay with this...girl," that was the cocky voice of a certain someone. 

\---------

"Alert the General that the First Order escapee has awoken,". "Hello Miss, whats your name huh?" a nurse wearing a Resistance uniform greeted you. "What" you couldn't have been more blunt. "Your name sweetie?", she kindly asked you again. "Oh, Y/N,". "Right Y/N, you're a First Order member am I right?". "I WAS a member of the First Order but I don't want to be one anymore. Who are you?" you asked, she hadn't even introduced herself. "I am nurse Kayda Falstom, but really, just call me Kay if you like," she had a kind smile which suited her long chestnut hair and brown eyes. You'd say she was around five'n' half foot but lets not go into detail ey? "Enough about me though, I'm going to run a few tests just to make sure that you aren't carrying a virus that will wipe out the whole of the Resistance and to make sure your health is in tip top condition? That alright?". " that's fine," you decided to be blunt again. 

After a few tests, she blurted out, "So your pregnant then, Y/N. Everything seems to be fine with the baby which is impressive considering your crash," she sounded super surprised. "Yeah I know,". 

"Nurse Kayda Falstom, I can take it from here now, I expect that she is in a good state to walk?" General Organa had approached your bed, you hadn't noticed. "Yes ma'am, she is absolutely fine, aren't you Y/N. Y/N, is also expecting a baby so we need to take that into our priorities," tell her everything Kay, why don't you? "Ah right, yes, well. Y/N, these two pilots are going to escort you to your temporary cell, I'll be with you shortly," the General said. 

You felt the same two strong arms again pull you along as you got your balance back and shoved the one to your right with olive skin, "Okay, okay, you don't need to get all feisty. You're the prisoner not me love," he said. You could kill him already if it weren't for the fact that he was disturbingly cute. Both men shoved you into the small, dull cell. They slammed the door and left. "Poe, please be polite,". "Yes General but she," he dragged out the 'e' a little too much. "She has a name Poe, Y/N is one of us now and you should respect that,". Poe nodded and walked away. 

\------

You heard the doors to your cell quietly open and then close again. "Hello Y/N, I understand you've come from the Finalizer? I'm General Leia Organa," "Mhmm," you mumble. "Okay, what are doing here then?" she asked you. 

"For starters, I don't like the First Order and secondly if I want to live then this is my only option," you explain. "Could you explain what you mean by 'if i want to live' please sweetie,". "Uh, K-Kylo Ren and, and the baby i-it it was all too much I swear," You got a bit carried away there. "Kylo Ren, you know him?" she asked. You replied with, " Ye-e-e-es?" why did she care? 

"Interesting. Then you may or may not know that his name was once Ben Solo. I'm married to Han Solo, and I am Ben Solo's mother. He was once a Padawan learner, training under Master Luke Skywalker my brother. Ben got seduced by the Dark Side of the force by Snoke and called himself Kylo Ren. It's weird because I can feel the same force glowing but inside the baby?". You felt bad for not telling her the father as she is the grand-mother of the baby you were carrying. 

"Hold on! There's something you should probably want to know then. The father of my baby is..." there were tears falling from your eyes. You couldn't carry on. "My son, Kylo, he's the father isn't he?". You nodded a yes. She deserved to know. "Hey hey, what are you crying for dear? Did you think of this as a future?". Now you really started crying. You nodded a no however this time it was a no. "What. What's wrong, if you didn't think of this as a future then... no no. No he couldn't have. He raped you?" Leia also had tears now falling from her eyes. You cried even more. Although, you felt better about someone else knowing. "Nooo! He couldn't have. Oh Y/N come here", she pulled you into a warm embrace. 

"Kriffing hell," she said. You pulled away from her and then she said "Y/N, I do understand if you don't want to keep the baby and would like an abortion,". Shit. That thought slipped away from you completely. It was the last thing on your mind! "Ah yes, could I? I really don't want this baby, no offence. I'm not ready for motherhood yet". The General chuckled at your last comment, "Of course, come with me,".

\---------

"All done my dear, your officially baby free!" said the same nurse who had dealt with your various scans and what not, Kayda Falstom. "Thank you Kay,". "Any time,". 

\------

It was three weeks later and you had started your role as a nurse. You quite enjoyed it as that was what your job in The First Order was. You enjoyed it here more though. People were much more friendly, apart from Poe Dameron who was treating you like shit ever since you arrived here. 

"NURSES, I WANT ALL NURSES AND DOCTORS AND MEDICS TO GO TO THE MAIN HANGAR! BLUE SQUADRON HAVE JUST LANDED. NOW!" that was all you needed to hear and you were off. You and the remaining nurses ran out the medbay and outside to where your services were needed. 

\----------------------------------

Heyyyy, thanks for reading, it was a bit longer than the first chapter. I promise a big dosage of Poe Dameron in chapter 3. :))))))


	3. Chapter III: I Hate You Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Poe and his usual cocky self gets him into trouble :))))))

Pretty much all the X-Wing's had gotten bruised up. You felt sorry for the mechanics that would be fixing these. 

Eventually, all pilots were out of their ships and the ones that could walk made their own way to the medbay and the ones that weren't, well, all you nurses had to help them and it wasn't an easy job. Unfortunately you had found Poe so you couldn't just ignore him. You would have been fine if it was any other pilot, but no. It had to be Poe Dameron didn't it? 

"Oh great, not you, the First Order scum," he didn't sound impressed. "The feeling is mutual Mr. Dameron and my name is Y/N" you countered. "That's not what you'll be saying when I," you knew what he was going to say so you cut him off with "Shut up and let me help you or I can just leave you here,". 

\------------

Neither of you spoke a word on your way back to the medbay but the silence was interrupted when Poe said, "Well aren't you going to help me up onto the bed?". You could see a faint smirk spreading across his lips. "Your not in that bad of a state, you'll be outta here in bit,". He got up onto the bed without your assistance and ran his fingers through his messed up brown hair. He was still in his flight suit. "I'm gonna have to unzip this you know," he said and you nodded. He unzipped it so that his chest was fully bear and you could reach cuts and wounds. "Like what you see?" he questioned. Dammit. He must have caught you staring. You'd be lying if you said that he wasn't fit. "I can assure you, Mr Dameron that I was not staring at you and that my job is to simply help you recover so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get on with it," you said back to him. He looked defeated. You turn't around so your back was facing towards him while you looked for some bacta gel. He started humming to try and get you to turn around but you ignored him as you had a job to do. "I'll be back in a minute, it appears that there isn't any bacta gel in this cupboard," you told him. You walked out the room and went to the one opposite you. There were no patients in the room so you could walk straight in. You found the bacta gel and retreated back to your patients room. You took one deep breath before opening the door. You immediately noticed that he had unzipped his flight suit so that his waistband was now showing. Why the fuck was he doing this to you. (LOL). "This may sting a little," you warned before applying the bacta gel to a few cuts on his left side. He showed no signs of pain so you continued. 

\----------------

You were waiting for the bacta gel on all of his wounds and all of a sudden he came out with, " I heard you got knocked up by Kylo Ren? First Order scum". This angered you so much. "ONE could you please stop calling me that. TWO, its none of your fucking business,". 

"Ah, so the rumours are true!". " RUMOURS, WHAT RUMOURS?" How the hell did he find out. "Some other nurse called Darlotte was listening to you and the General's conversation?" he shrugged. "Don't worry though. Only me, Jessica and Darlotte know about this. And of course the General, Y/N" he informed you, oh how kind of him to tell you. You tried to ignore all of this and checked to see if the bacta had dried. 

"Mr Dameron, you are dismissed, you may leave,". 

"Oi! We haven't finished this conversation yet. Was he..." You cut him off. "WELL I HAVE FINISHED THIS CONVERSATION,". You were now crying and the tears were falling rapidly. He knew how to get out the room so you left and slammed the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. 

Part 2 of this chapter will be out shortly :))))))))))))


	4. Chapter III: I Hate You Pt.2

It had been one day since the incident in the medbay between you and Poe Dameron. There hadn't been many patients so you were allowed to leave the medbay early. Your quarters were fairly decent and you shared it with another girl called Darlotte Ghestal. She was quite pale with lovely dark brown hair who was obsessed with space rock. She was sitting on her bed when you had walked in. "Darlotte can I ask you something?".  "Uh yeah of course, what is it?" she replied. "The day I first arrived, did you overhear mine and General Organa's conversation?", you wanted an honest reply. She didn't answer until a couple of seconds later, " Y/N I'm so sorry, I guess Poe told you right?".  "Its fine I guess. Poe has been giving me a hard time because of what he heard about Kylo Ren,".  "Oh Y/N, I really shouldn't have told him. It will be fine, he'll forget about it in a few days," she said with an apologetic smile. "Yeah," you couldn't be bothered to talk anymore. 

You looked at your Resistance data pad and the time was 1900 hours. "Do you want to go to the mess hall? I mean, it's getting late so?".   "Yeah sure why not,". 

\-----------------

You queued up to get whatever slop was being served tonight and felt a hand nudge you on your right shoulder. You turned around to be facing the 'wonderful' Poe. You were more than displeased with the sight. "Well if it isn't my favourite Kylo Ren lover, " he shot at you. He didn't exactly say it quietly because a few people spat their food out and a few heads were looking your way. "Do you actually mind? We had this conversation yesterday" you said. "Not my fault that you got knocked up by Kylo Ren". Has he really just started this again?  "Buddy I don't think you need to start on her" Snap Wexley advised him. "HOW DARE YOU" You screamed and launched your glass of water at him and ran out the building.

How did he have the audacity to directly humiliate you in front of half the fucking Resistance base? You speed walked back to your quarters and slumped yourself onto your bed and buried your head into your pillows. So many thoughts were going through your brain. Why would he do this to you? You had no idea. 

Darlotte was pushing you gently and you must have fallen asleep because you had forgotten about what happened in the mess hall a couple of hours ago. The thought went straight back into your head when she mentioned "I brought you back a couple of chocolate muffins since you probably didn't eat. I saw what happened". 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Who the fuck wanted you or Darlotte at 0300 hours? "I'll get it," you said. 

You slammed the door back in his face when you saw who it was, why was he up at this time and why did he want you or Darlotte?

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter 3 guys. I might write chapter 4 tonight while my idea for it is still fresh in my head. I might even end up finishing it and publishing it too :)))))))


	5. Chapter IV: I'm Truly Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: crying, crying, and more crying.

\------------------------------------

It was the morning and you were down in the mess hall for breakfast. You were hoping Poe wouldn't show up because you couldn't deal with it for a third time.

Meanwhile, Poe Dameron and Snap Wexley were talking and Snap decided to drop your name into their conversation, "Hey, what was that whole palava about yesterday with the new girl?". "Oh well you see, her and,".

"Yeah I know what happened Poe. But why did you bring it up, and why did you humiliate her in front of like, the whole Resistance?". Poe never answered the question. "I'm waiting... hmm see exactly. There was no need for that.". "Yeah ah well,". Blunt times. "Poe, I'm being serious here, you really hurt her. Look, listen here bud," said Snap. Poe's pleased face turn't into a confused one.

Snap pulled out a device and fiddled about with it until he reached a HoloNet file of Y/N's history. "Read this,". The file read: History- Rape/Sexual assault- Kylo Ren.

Poe opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't appear. He had to find her and sort this out. "I'll be back," Poe said as he started to go in a different direction to Snap. "Yo," Jessika Pava said walking up to him. "Not now Jess,".

\-----------------

You were still in the mess hall when you saw an unfriendly face flinging themselves through the entrance shouting "Y/N, Y/N WE NEED TO TALK,". You slammed the hand, that your head was resting on, onto the table and arose from your chair. You couldn't handle any more hassle from this man. You pushed the door into his face as you walked out but he only followed you. He came up beside you so you started to walk faster. "Y/N look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but please, please, here me out here will ya,". He sounded desperate to talk but you completely blanked him. "Y/N please,". "FINE, what do you want?" you finally said. You were still walking but had slowed a little bit. "When I brought up the fact that you and Kylo Ren had done things I didn't know that was going to hurt you," he said. Well it sure sounded like it was meant to hurt you when he first brought it up. "Why? Did you think it was going to make me laugh instead because boy were you wrong," you said. He replied "I don't know. And then in the mess hall yesterday when I humiliated you in the whole of the whole of the Resistance, I'm truly sorry. I was angry and I just needed someone to take it out on,". "Yeah well that person was me and I didn't even do anything wrong. What point are you trying to make here because your wasting my time," you said. You started running again and backed yourself up against the back of a wall where it was peaceful but he soon found you.

"Y/N," he found you. You slid down the wall and curled yourself up into a ball. Poe knelt down to speak to you. "And then Snap told me you were raped and then I knew I was wrong about everything,". You were sobbing rather loudly now. You emerged your head from your lap and wiped your sopping, teary eyes. Thats when he pulled you into a tight embrace and you made a large patch of his jacket all damp from your excessive crying.

You pulled away from the rather warm and relaxing hug. "Y/N I know we got off on the wrong foot but please, give me a chance. Friends?" he asked. "Friends,".

\------------------------

Darlotte had been a member of the Resistance longer than you so she obviously had heaps more friends than you. "Y/N?". "Yeah?", you said. "Me and a few others are going to Takodana tonight. Fancy coming?". You hadn't been out in ages. "Sure why not,". "Your going to kill me when I tell you," she said. This sounds suspicious. "Tell me what, hmm?" you asked. "Poe's ship is the only one that is big enough for two passengers and a droid so that means your gonna have to spend 1 hour in the ship with that dude if your coming," she burst out laughing. You started smiling too. "You gotta me kidding me, right,". "Nope, now hurry up and get ready because we're leaving in about 3 hours,".

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo everyone, thanks for reading. Chapter 5 will be here soon yass xxxx


	6. Chapter V: In Your Dreams Flyboy

"I cant wait!", Darlotte said. "Huh, oh sorry I was day dreaming, yeah me too!" your mind had wandered away somewhere. "Oh no. Don't tell me you were dreaming of Poe were you?" she asked. "Wha... n-no. No," bless you, you still looked like you were day dreaming. And sounded like it too! "Oh COME ON" she said, dragging out the 'n'. "You gotta admit Y/N, he's cute?", she said. You felt pressured and you blushed, just a tad. "Ay see you do think he is cute!". "Fine. You got me," you laughed a bit.

There was a knock on the door and Darlotte's crystal sapphire eyes popped wide open. Excited was an understatement to describe her. She opened the door and you both joined the others. All together there was you, Darlotte, Poe, Jessika Pava, Snap, Kare Kun, Niv Lek and Finn. Rey couldn't come because she was sent on an important mission by General Organa. "You can make some proper friends now," Darlotte said to you whilst smiling. You agreed with her. "This journey better be worth it," you also smiled back. "Alright guys, remember to check you have medical supplies and ration bars," Poe reminded you all.

Poe strutted up towards you in his flight suit and said "Guess who you're going to be spending an hour journey with". "I already know, Poe," you started laughing for some weird reason, just because it rhymed. "Come on, you love me already don't ya?" he started grinning. "In your dreams fly boy,". "Is that a challengee Y/N?". "NO," and you pushed him jokingly.

While this was happening, Darlotte, Jessika and Kare overlooked you and Poe. "Yo guys, look at those two flirting," Darlotte mentioned. Jessika immediatley said "He looks so happy with himself and that cheeky grin will get her in no time!". "Guys, we should make our aim of the night, to get those two together. Waddya say?" Kare suggested. "YES!" Darlotte and Jessika both shouted in unison. Snap, Niv Lek and Finn walked up to the the three girls and Finn said, "Have you seen those two flirting?". "Yes, we're not blind Finn. Our plan is to get them together by the end of this trip! Don't tell em though will ya?" Darlotte explained.

\--------------------

"ERMMMM how the fuck are we both supposed to fit in that," you screeched. "THAT is an X-Wing, and obviously your gonna be sitting in between my legs,". "If you think I'm doing that then you've got another thing coming," you stated. "Oh yes you are," he had that cheeky grin again. "You can't wait really," he said. "Once again, in your dreams, flyboy,".

He got in then you got in but it was a tight squeeze when you sat down. You were pressed right up against his chest so you felt slightly awkward. "Strap me up will ya," you burst out laughing. His hand reached for his com link, "Right you ready?". You could hear everyone else reply back on their com. You could feel the X-Wing being lifted. You clenched your teeth. "Do you not like space travel?" he asked you. You faintly breathed the words, "No not really,".

\---------------

Once you were in hyperspace you finally relaxed. You stared at the control panel and broke the silence, "This is all a bit confusing. I'll never fly one of these,". "I'll teach ya. You're really good with co-ordination and your focus is alright so why not?" he was making those puppy eyes. "Poe, I'm not sure that would be a ......." you were cut off by Poe when he said, "If I buy all your drinks tonight, then you have to let me give you X-Wing Pilot training,". "Deal,". You couldn't pass up on the opportunity to get free drinks. "If I'm any good at it, can I join a squadron?" you asked. "Getting bored with being a nurse now are we?" He chuckled. "Yeah I guess so," it was true. You wanted more than just to be known as 'the nurse'. "Alright then,". Looks like you might be becoming a Resistance Pilot then.

\---------------

Your landing on Takodana was an easy one. You had fallen asleep on him for the last forty-five minutes. He stirred you from your silent slumber and said, "You enjoyed that didn't you?". "It was okay, what can I say,". "Nahhh, I think you thought it was more than alright, don't you?". He helped you out his ship. "In your dreams flyboy, ". Why did you keep saying that? You and Poe walked togehter side by side as your shoulders were knocking gently.

\------------------------


	7. Chapter VI: Even If He Was Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived at your destination and you get caught up in a bit of trouble but its nothing you cant handle.

Darlotte pulled you away from Poe. Why? You didn't know. "Hey what was that for?" you asked. "Y/N, first you hate him, now you're complaining about being taken away from him," she was laughing. "But,". "How was the flight with him?". "Normal I guess. What do you expect? I fell asleep on him for like the whole journey!". "Oh my god! You didn't?" she was giggling like a toddler who was in trouble. You blushed slightly.

\------------------------

"Here it is! Maz Kanata's castle. She runs a bar type of place," Poe said. You all stumbled into the bar. You hadn't seen this many types of creatures since you escaped from the First Order. You hoped there would be no First Order sympathisers here since the pilots had their flight suits on. You tried to forget about it and focus on having a blast.

You all strolled into the bar and Poe was running towards you, reminding you, "Oi, I'm buying all your drinks remember! Save your credits,". You stuffed them back into your pocket and zipped it up. "AHHH it's my song!" Darlotte screamed and ran off to the dance floor. "Looks like we've already lost one to the dance floor," Jessika pointed out. "We've also lost Kare and Niv too!" , you nodded your head towards them in the corner. You said "Looks like its just me, you, Finn and Poe then huh,". Poe patted you on the shoulder and said "Mhmm,".

\---------------------

You and Poe walked away from the others so he could buy you both more drinks. You didn't even know what you were drinking but you were feeling woozy. "Poe I'm haha. I'm just going to take some fresh air okay?" you told him. He swung his legs around then the rest of his body and said "What? Okay honey,". "I. Am. Not. Your. *giggling* Honey." you said and walked to the door. You waited for him to follow but he didn't. You decided to go outside without him.

\--------------------

Meanwhile Poe had a few more drinks. He was getting worried about you because you had been gone so long. He knew were you was, even if he was drunk.

\-----------------------------------

" Hey girl, how about you let me buy you a drink," some random Nautolan walked up to you. "Erm, I don't think so..." you said. "Aww come on, just one!". "No is no," you stated. You could see the creature was starting to get angry and grabbed your arm. He was trying to drag you back into the bar. "Get off me, please," you pleaded. Tears were coming out of your eyes now. You didn't want a repeat of what happened many months ago with Kylo Ren. You tried to stand your ground but it wasn't working. "GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF HER," Poe's drunken self was here to your rescue! Poe broke the Nautolan's hands off you and stood beside you. "Who the hell are you. Me and the girl would like to go and get a drink if you don't mind,", it said. You didn't know its name. "Yeah I bet," and with that Poe made a fist with his hand and right hooked him. Blood was coming from it's nose, it tried to punch back but it missed Poe. Instead Poe kneed him and it fled. "That'll teach him not to mess with anyone again," Poe laughed.

He could see you were crying and instantly hugged you. You let go of the hug and reminded yourself to pull yourself together. "I could've handled myself,". "Course," he said sarcastically. You were now leaning against the back of a wall trying to wipe away your tears. Poe joined you and put his arms either side of you. "Poe? What you doing?". "Y/N, you know what I'm doing," He said with a low husky voice. He had that smirk. His head was becoming dangerously close to yours now. "Noooo Poe your drunk stop," you were giggling like a teenager. " So are you,". Thats when his lips met yours. He kissed you anyway and you let him. It was a sloppy kiss but it felt warm and you loved it. He was an amazing kisser, even if he was drunk.


	8. Chapter VII: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet run in with the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!!!!!!!!!!!

You were still caught in the moment when you realised Poe's lips were still stuck to yours. You could have surgically removed them! Poe pulled snatched his lips away from yours, "TIE's! Kriff sake,". "Wha...shit," you whispered. You both stood still so people wouldn't get any bad ideas. Then you saw an shuttle slowly land and before you could say Jack Robinson, Poe grabbed your arm and said "RUN,".

You ran to the entrance of the bar, you turned your head around to see if anyone was following you. Kylo Ren. You and Kylo Ren engaged eye contact for three seconds and then Poe pulled you along. He chucked you his com link, which you then tried to contact everyone else to warn them of the First Order, while he reached for his blaster to shoot at the stormtroopers , several paces behind you. You pushed your way through the crowd and out the exit on the other side.

You climbed up the X-Wing ladders with Poe shortly behind you. Jessika had already taken off. Poe didn't realise what was going on as he tried to reach the Resistance base on the com link. You saw that Kylo Ren had caught up to you both. You couldn't just sit there and do nothing so with what you remembered of Poe doing when you took off to reach this planet, you managed to get the ship running and launch into the sky. "Your gonna kill us! STOP!", he screamed. You ignored him. You shot down a few bucket heads before blowing up one of the shuttles. You had to admit, you had a nice aim. "FUCK IT!", you had pulled the ship into light speed and were now soaring through hyper space. Luckily, the ship was already set for D'Qar when you landed on Takodana. "What the actual fuck just happened Y/N! You could have got us killed. What you were doing was suicide!" he groaned. He wasn't happy. "What was I supposed to do? You hadn't even realised what was going on till we were in the sky!" you argued. He didn't say anything back. He also didn't say anything the rest of the way back. You just remembered that you caught a glimpse of Kylo's face. Why didn't he have his mask on? Where were the Knights of Ren?

He landed the ship safely and you got out as quick as possible. Everyone else had already landed before you. Darlotte and the gang ran up to you and Poe. "Thank god your safe. We were getting worried as we got back already 10 minutes ago!" Jessika pointed out.

"WELL that WOULDN'T have happened if Y/N didn't make a mess of things!" Poe said. "Y/N, you didn't make a mess of things. I saw what you did back there and it was totally amazing!", Darlotte hugged you. "Well I betta get back to my quarters so," you said while yawning. All of that had made you overly tired.

You were already half way back when Poe stopped you in your tracks.

"You could've nudged me to handle the ship or something?".

"Well I thought what I did back there was cool!".

"Y/N that's not the point!".

"Well what is the point then? Neither of us are dead the last time I checked. I did what I had to do. I'm the one who got us outta there not you!".

" I don't care,"

" When do you care Poe? Never because the only person you care about in this war is yourself,".

"Oh so that's what you really think of me Y/N?".

"Yes I do, because it's true and you bloody fail to see that!".

"It's not true and you know it!".

"Prove it then Poe. Prove it. If Poe Dameron the 'best pilot in the Resistance' really cares about more than just himself then go on, prove it,".

"Alright I will,". 

 

He grabbed your collar and roughly kissed you. His lips were chapped. You wasn't expecting it. He let go and you just looked at him. "Proved it enough to you yet?". He let go of you and walked away.


	9. Chapter VIII: Flying

Who the fuck gave him the right to kiss you in an argument, because it certainly was not you and it definitely wasn't anyone else. You decided to get in the refresher as you had nothing else better to do. You were sweaty since running back to the ship so you needed this shower. 

\-------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK. It can't be Darlotte unless she forgot her key. You slowly opened the door. "Poe...". "Erm,", he was scratching the back of his neck. "Erm, Y/N, I'm sorry about earlier,", he should be! "It's fine. Honestly, I think we were both a little tipsy so yeah," you said. "Haha! Oi, tomorrow I have some spare time so I can teach you how to fly. Remember our deal?". "Oh no! I hoped you had forgotten about that. I suppose so...". "Great, meet me down at the hanger in the morning," he said. Then he left. 

\-------------------------------------

It was the morning and you tied your hair into a tight braid so it wouldn't get in your way, and just because it looked nice. You left your quarters and made your way to the hanger. "Y/N, you need to put this on,". He chucked a flight suit in your direction. "Oh right Poe... I mean Commander,". You just remembered you were back at the base so you had to use the correct terms. He started to laugh. "What?" you questioned. "You don't need to call me Commander right now. This is different,". You gave him a blank look as you slipped the orange jumpsuit over the top of your clothes. He started smirking. "WHAT NOW?" you were laughing but angry at the same time. "Your hair looks nice,". "Well thank you Commander," you said that to wind him up. 

He handed you a com link which was connected to his. "Right, get in that and I'll tell you what to do," he said. You climbed into the X-wing while he got into his. "I do know what to do you know. I did fly your one yesterday, or have you forgotten?", you said down the com. "No I haven't forgotten, I'm just making sure,", he replied. Before he could say anything else, you already launched the ship in the sky and were going round in circles, he shortly followed you. Actually, you already knew how to fly an X-Wing as it was similar to flying a TIE fighter. This was just a chance to show off and prove yourself. You did a few tricks and tried spinning. "Okay then...looks like you don't need my help," he looked amazed at your skills. "Actually, your probably as good as me? What the...... what was your role in the first order?" he asked. You might as well tell him. "TIE pilot, Commander,". "WHAT. Ah, makes sense I guess,". "Do you really have to keep calling me that?". "Yes........Commander,". "Princess,". "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!". "Nothing, princess,". "Go away," you managed to spit out while laughing. 

You lowered your ship and so did Poe. "Your a good pilot, Princess, follow me,". He led you to the General's office. "Commander Dameron and Nurse Y/N Y/L/N...What brings the both of you here? Together?", she asked. "Well General, Y/N has exceptional pilot skills. I was wondering...". General Organa cut him off and said, "You was wondering if Y/N could join your squadron? Y/N,I was watching you and the Commander a few minutes ago, I've seen your piloting skills. I agree with the Commander so I'm appointing you to Blue Squadron,". "Oh my! Thank you General! Thank you so much!". You were more than happy. "Commander, I expect you to take good care of your new recruit. Your welcome Y/N," she said. 

\-----------------

You and Poe left the General's office. "Thank you Poe,", you were grateful for his actions. "No Commander this time?". You didn't say anything. "Shame because I was just getting used to it Princess,". "And you can stop calling me that, Commander,". 

"There's something like a party going on tonight here... I expect you to be there,". "Maybe,". "No it's not maybe, its, YES POE DAMERON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IM GOING TO JOIN YOU AT THIS PARTY TONIGHT". You burst out into laughter and you couldn't stop. "NOOOO, I will come, I don't love you. Your such an idiot,". You shoved him in his side. He leaned his head in to your ear and whispered, "Thats because I'm your idiot,".


	10. Chapter IX: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out longer than expected

You were back in your quarters, getting ready for this party in the lounge area when you heard someone knocking at your door. "Y/N can you get it this time?" Darlotte asked you. "Yeah,". You opened the door expecting someone to be there but there wasn't anyone so you just closed the door again. "Who was it?". "There was no one there, probably just someone mucking about,". There was a knock on the door again. "UGH," you yelled. You opened the door again but still, no one was there. You put your foot out the door and nearly tripped up. It was just an orange and white ball looking up at you. You could understand binary. 

Y/N? 

"Um? Should I know you?"

No but I know you! Poe just wanted me to tell you that-

"BB-8 SHUT UP,". Poe came running down the hall towards you and the droid. "Is this little thing yours?" you wondered "Uh yeah, he's BB-8,". "He? I didn't know droids had genders?". "Yeah well he was programmed with a masculine personality! He's mouthy for a droid though!" he explained. "So what did you want him to tell me?". "Um it-i-its nothing. Nothing at all," he didn't sound too sure. You raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, I need to get ready so I'll catch you in the lounge yeah?". "Get ready? It's just a few drinks babe you don't need to impress me!" he chuckled. You sighed. "Babe? Babe my ass. It's not like I look decent in this thing,". "You could wear a bin bag and still look good,". You were both laughing now. He tugged at your arm and you said "Alright, lemme just fetch Darlotte,". You closed the door just in case.

"Darlotte I'm heading off to the lounge for a few drinks now, you coming or nah?". "I'm not coming now. Jack-Barakat-Mnaa is taking me off planet for three days to Yavin IV. We're leaving tonight so I need to pack a few things before I go,". You hugged her and said "Aww! Have fun girly!". "Thanks, you got Dameron to keep you company. Are you two a thing?". "NOO!". "WHAT? Not even after the way he left you last night?". 

"You saw him kiss me?". "YES! Alot of people did, just to let you know that there is a rumor going around that you two slept together,". "Great," you said quitely. You didn't like the fact that people were talking about you. "It's fine honestly, they'll forget in a few days,". You hugged her and walked out the door. 

"Ready Princess?". "Yeah, Darlotte's not coming because Jack's taking her to Yavin IV,". 

"Does that mean I have you all to my self?". You laughed. "Yeah, unless Jessika, Snap and all that are joining us because I haven't seen Jess and Kare in two days," you replied. "The General sent em out on a mission. They've gone to infiltrate Starkiller to set up the connection with the com's for our spies. Won't be back for a few weeks,". "Oh,". "Oi, don't act so dissapointed, ya got me ' the best pilot in the resistance' to hang with,". "That's why I'm dissapointed," you joked. He faked a hurt look but it didn't quite work. "Cmon Poe, I need a good few drinks since I flew that ship with like no experience,". "You said TIE's were similar to X-wing's...". "They are. I've just never flown one like that before,".

\------------------------

You entered the lounge then Poe with his arm leant on your left shoulder. "Guys, look who's here. It's Poe and his girlfriend," Finn called out. "I'm not his girlfriend Finn," you called back before sitting down with the rest of Poe's pilot buddies. "Hope you don't mind spending your evening with all boys apart from Jade," Poe said to you. You already knew Jade Zheen. She was also a nurse in the First Order, but as a spy for the Resistance. She only just arrived back. Her and Phasma were your only female friends there. "Honestly, pretty much all my friendships were men in the First Order, it's fine," you shrugged. 

"Hey Y/N, can I buy you a drink...I'm Darex, Darex Wyn,".

"You sure? I mean, you really don't have to..." you trailed off. Poe pushed away from you and said. "Don't bother, I'm buying you all your drinks aren't I?". "Uh...". You mouthed a 'sorry' to Darex. 

\--------------

You got up to fetch another drink when Poe pulled you back down and said "Where the hell do you think your going?". "Erm to get a drink,". "You coulda told me,". "I don't have to tell you where I'm going all the time. I don't need your permission Poe,". You stood up again and got yourself another drink. "Poe, she can do what she likes," Finn butted in. He ignored Finn. You came back to where you was sitting when Darex put his arm around your neck and started a conversation. "So Y/N, you want that drink now?" he asked you. "I've already had about five drinks tonight, I'm only just about sober". He chuckled. "Yeah same! At least let me give you this then..". He leaned in to kiss you but that was interrupted when Poe threw his half full glass across the room and stormed out the lounge. "POE," you backed away from Darex and chased after Poe. 

"POE! What the hell?". 

"I saw what was going on there," he replied. "What?". "You and Darex,". "So?". "You haven't payed any attention to me the whole time we've been in there" he said. "Yes I have Poe. Does it matter? You've been acting jealous all night.". He ignored that question. "You've said one line to me all night Y/N!". "SO! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SOME MORE FRIENDS" you shouted. "You've got me though?" he asked. 

"OH SO NOW I CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS? THAT'S HOW ITS GONNA BE?" you accused. "I wasn't saying that, Princess,". "Do not call me Princess while your having a go at me for nothing," you yelled. "But you were flirting with him,". "So what if I was flirting with Darex, it's got nothing to do with you Poe,". "But he was gonna kiss you Y/N. He doesn't deserve you,". "You're supposed to be my best friend Poe, not my mother,". "Like I said, he doesn't deserve you Y/N,". "Oh and I suppose you think you do, Poe Dameron?". He looked away from you. "If this is what I think this is about, then why won't you tell me Poe,". "It's not like that. I'm just trying to protect you,". 

"I don't need protecting Poe, I'm not a child anymore...". "I'm sorry Y/N,". He was your best friend and you hated seeing him angry, it saddened you. "I know a good spot to sit, if you don't want to go back in?" he asked you. "Lead the way,". 

\-----------------------------

That's chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it. I also hope to upload the 10th today or tomorrow because I love it and can't wait.


	11. Chapter X: Confessions

Poe began to lead you to this spot in the base which he just mentioned. Why had Poe been acting this way all night? You know he kissed you, but the first time he was drunk. The second time, you thought he had just done that to make you angry. Although, you did enjoy it. Actually, it was hard to ignore the fact you had started to grow feelings towards him. If it was to happen, he's a Commander and you. Well, you've only just joined Blue Squadron. 

\----------------

"Here we are. It's peaceful here, no more Darex," he said. "POE! Just drop it,". You had to agree, it was a pretty place and its still inside the base. The grass was tall and there was a small pond and the water was rippled due to the cold, crisp wind. " Why did I decide to join you? It's cold out here!" you complained. "Because you love me,". "You wish, Commander,". You knew he loved it when you called him that. 

\-------------

You and Poe sat down on the thick grass. "You said Darlotte and Jack were leaving the planet to Yavin IV?" he asked. "Yeah I did, why?". "That's my home planet,". "Really? You grew up there?". "Yup, with my mother and father. Kes Dameron, my father, he was a Sergeant in the Rebel Alliance. Shara Bey, my mother, was a pilot for them," he said. "So you followed in your mothers footsteps then,". "She died when I was eight,". Damn. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. She must have been a great pilot,". "She was,". There was a small tear drop occuring from his eye. You'd never seen him cry. "I've been flying since I was 6, she taught me how,". " Wow, thats impressive,". He smiled. "What about you, where are you from?" he asked. 

"Me... Coruscant," you replied. "That must have been a busy life!". "I guess so," you laughed. "And your family?", . He told you about his, so it was only fair you told him about yours. 

"Pfff... wish they were dead,". "Well...". "My mother is a First Order sympathiser. She wanted me to join the First Order and work for them but my father decided that the First Order was wrong and that the only way to restore peace was the Rebellion, now Resistance. He was planning to join the Alliance and bring me with him but my mother stopped that and shot him. That's how I ended up in the First Order," you explained. You were trying to hold your tears back. "That's awful Y/N,". "I knew she always hated me, my brother is also still in the First Order,". 

\--------------

It was getting quite dark now and a bit chilly so you wrapped your arms around your body and tried your best to snuggle into your flight suit. "Cold?". "Yes, really cold,". He wrapped his arms around you, you were still facing him, sitting on the grass. "What are you doing?" you asked. "Keeping you warm,". 

"I still worry that they will catch up, come looking for me, find me and take me away again,". "I won't let them," he said softly.

"The boys are probably wondering where we are," you said. "Ugh not Darex,". "There's nothing wrong with him?". "He's not good enough for you princess,". "So you keep saying. Look, I thought we agreed to drop this Poe". "Yeah I know. It's just that...". "Just that what?". "No. Nothing,". He shifted his head away from you. "Why are you being like this Poe?". "Being like what?". "You've been like it all evening. You wouldn't let Darex buy me a drink. You made me tell you where I was going. You got upset when Darex tried to kiss me. You've made it seem as though you hate the idea of him 'flirting' with me,". 

"I really don't like shouting at you but I'm going to have to do it for you to get it into that brain of yours," he said. "What? I'm asking you a question here. You've been acting funny all day!". "I'VE KISSED YOU TWICE Y/N! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?". "Poe, I'm-". "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!". "POE WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?". "I'm sorry, princess,". "For what?". "Today. I really thought you were...ugh whats the point. Your obviously not,". "I'm obviously not what?". "Argh forget it, I'll see you around,". He moved to get up but you pulled him back down. 

"Poe Dameron! Your not going anywhere until you've told me whats wrong!". "I SAID FORGET IT,". He went to push you away. You kinda flinched. "Y/N look I'm sorry,". "I really don't understand what's going on here. Why won't you tell me? Is it what BB-8 was gonna tell me earlier?". "I can't,". "Yes, you can,". "I don't know how to tell you. We've kissed twice and you act like it doesn't mean anything,". 

"I thought it didn't mean anything to you...". "Y/N, it does, it really does. Fine, I'll tell you. I have feelings for you. Strong ones. Like really strong,". You turned your gaze away from him so you could think. "Ugh see I knew you didn't feel the same way,". You quickly looked up at him again. "I never said that,". He looked at you, smirking. You grinned back. This time, you grabbed his orange flight suit and kissed him. You let go and he leant his head back down and kissed you back. This time he was more desperate. 

That's when a group of pilots came past and started coughing "AHEM, Poe...", one of them said. You both quickly jumped up. "As if you, Poe, and Y/N were just caught making out," he started laughing. "Shut up Finn sometimes I really do hate you. Shouldn't you be with Rey?". "I was,". 

You both walked away from the others and Poe walked you to your quarters. "I thought you said that place was peaceful,". "Yeah apart from when some of us take shortcuts back to our quarters," he laughed. "You failed to mention that, Commander,".


	12. Chapter XI: I'm Tired Poe

You were snuggled up in your bed but you just didn't feel like sleeping! All you could think about was Poe and the conversation you shared. You swore to yourself that you wouldn't fall for someone as arrogant as he is but that had obviously failed. 

After minutes of contemplating and procrastinating the thought of going for a walk, you finally pulled the soft duvet cover from you and put on a jacket. You were wearing jogging bottoms and a plain black top so you didn't think to change. You headed out your quarters. It was just as peaceful as it was in your quarters. You didn't need to think about accidentally waking up Darlotte as she wasn't returning for another two days yet. 

The corridor was dimly lit so you couldn't quite see what you were doing. Unfortunately you bumped into someone "Uh sorry,". "Y/N?". "Oh its you Poe,". "What the hell are you doing out of bed at this time?" he asked. "I could ask you the same question, Commander,". He sighed. "So, am I gonna get an answer?". "Can't sleep," you replied. "Me neither. What you going to do then, it's only one hour past midnight? You should sleep Y/N,". "Yeah but so should you," you pointed out. "Well your coming with me then,". 

He walked you into his quarters and he sat cross- legged on the bed. He motioned for you to sit on it with him so you sat opposite. There wasn't much room on the bed as they were single ones. "So why can't you sleep?" he asked. "Huh, oh right yes. Erm I don't know, I just can't,". "Am I too much of a distraction for ya princess so you can't sleep?" he grinned. You pushed his chest jokingly and his head fell into his pillows. 

\----------------------

After twenty minutes of chatting you moved to get up to go back because you thought he might have been tired but he pulled your leg. "Oi! Did I give you permission Miss Y/N to leave?" he was giggling. "You must be tired though, I'll head back". "Aww don't leave me here princess," he whined. "I'm tired Poeeeeeeeee," you also whined. He sat up, grabbed your sides and pulled you up onto his lap. "Well you can sleep here tonight then, you'll get lost on your way back," he was smirking. "As if I would get lost, now your just making excuses," you tried to get up from his lap but he had a firm grip on you. He looked at you in the eye and the next thing you know it, his lips came crashing down onto yours. You wrapped your arms round his neck and deepened it. His arms found their way to your waist and pulled you closer. You were running out of breathe so you let go. He ran his hand through his messy and cute hair. 

He laid down and you rolled over next to him. "I'm not leaving now, Commander,". "Good,". He rolled over so he was facing you and wrapped one arm around you. "Night Princess,". You snuggled into his neck and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter XII: Mission Meeting and Poe Wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe needs to wake up!

You woke up to a rather loud knocking on the door. "Poe, Poe wake up, oi," you whispered to him. He opened one eye and groaned. The knocking was repeating itself. "You have to go answer the door...". "Why can't you?". He pulled you back down onto the bed. "Poe! I think you're forgetting this isn't my quarters and whoever it is will get suspicous if I answer the door,". He closed his eyes again and pulled you closer to his chest. "Poe. Get up and answer the damn door will ya,". "Fine,". It was obvious Poe wasn't a morning person. You hid under the sheets and he opened the door. "I was beginning to think you had died. Anyway, Commander Dameron, I need you to round up the rest of your pilots, we have a meeting in two hours," it was General Organa. "Yes General,". "And I know you've got another pilot in there with you. I saw her walk out her quarters in the middle of night,". "Uh-" he blushed. "You better be ready, see you in a bit,". He closed the door looking rather embarrassed from the General knowing. 

"It was the General, there's a meeting in around two hours and she uh knows your here," he was trying to contain himself, stop himself from laughing. You grinned back. "Plus we kinda made those rumours true,". "Wait, what rumours,". "Us. People think that we slept together a few nights ago, well now it's true," he explained. You rolled your eyes and layed back down. He jumped back down on the bed next to you. You got up and pulled your boots on. "Leaving so soon, Princess?". "I gotta go back to my own quarters before more people wake up" you said. "Awww I'll come get you for the meeting" he said. You winked and then left.

\----------------------

You were on your way back to your own room when you were stopped in your tracks. "Y/N?", a voice called out to you. You turned around to be facing Darlotte. "Darlotte? You're not supposed to be back for another two days?" you said with a confused look. "I know, but apparently this mission is important so we were told to come back, that's what the meeting will be about," Darlotte told you. "Oh right, well are you okay?" you wondered. "I'm fine. What about you though. I got back last night, you weren't in our quarters. Where were you?" she asked. Damn it, now you'd have to make something believable up. "Ah, well , you see..." you trailed off. "Oh shh! Let me guess... you were with Dameron all night," she accused and she was right. "How the hell do you know?". "UMMMM! You just came out of his quarters in your sleeping attire, Y/N,". "Dammit you caught me,". You were both smiling. "Me and Jack are official now!". Your eyes went wide open. "Aww I'm so happy for you,". "Thanks. What about you and Dameron?". "Don't even go there Darlotte!" you chuckled. 

\-------------------------------

You popped back into your quarters to shower and change into something more decent to be seen in for the meeting. You put your hair into a braid because you knew that Poe liked it like that. You had just slipped your boots on when Poe Dameron barged right in front of you. You looked up to see that cheeky grin on his face. "Time to go, Princess,". "Alright Mr! Darlotte Jack's at the door as well,". You mumbled something and you followed Poe. 

\--------------------------

The meeting room was already half full when you got there. "Ah Commander Dameron, there you are, and Y/N too," the General greeted you both. You waited for a few more people before the discussion began. Everyone was standing up, eager to find out what was happening. 

(scene) 

"A scan from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report," Poe said. "Somehow they've created a hyper light speed weapon built within the planet itself," Snap repeated his news. "A laser cannon?" someone piped up. 

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this size," Snap stated. "It's another Death Star,". "I wish that were the case Major, this was the Death Star," he shows a holo of the Death Star and then pulls one up of Starkiller. "This is Starkiller Base,". People gasped alot. 

"So it's big," Han Solo now stepped in. "How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" Admiral Ackbar said. It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears," Finn added. "They're charging the weapon now, our system is the next target," The General said. C-3PO being his worried self said, "Oh my, without the Republic fleet, we're doomed,". "Okay, how do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that! " Han Solo suggested. "Han's right,". Admiral Statura hesitated and said, "In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator...". Finn walked around to the bigger map "There is one, Precinct 47, here," he pointed out. 

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon," Admiral Statura hypothesised. Major Ematt suggested, " Maybe the planet...". "We'll go in there and hit that oscillator with everything we got," Poe shouted. "They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate!" Admiral Ackbar argued. "We disable the shields. Kid, you worked there, what do you have?" Han asked Finn to which he immediately replied, "I can do it,".

\--------------------------------

You walked up to Poe and his X-wing which he was inspecting. "Nice ship," you said. "She is isn't she," he replied with his gaze on you. "You're on this mission too I see?" he asked. "Mhmm, good luck, my ship is going into takeoff formation," you kissed him on the cheek. He hugged you and you went to find your ship.


	14. Chapter XIII: Attack on Starkiller Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Some of the dialogue and words you will recognise from The Force Awakens. This is mostly action as well so buckle up!

You strolled up to your X-wing which to your amazement, had a shiny new paint job. Whoever done it must have been super skilled! You check that your com is connected and climb up the ladder of your X-wing. This was your first mission and you hoped you would survive. 

\----------------------------

All the X-wings dropped out of hyperspace and towards the hexagonal thermal oscillator on Starkiller Base. "Almost in range! Hit the target dead centre, as many runs as we can get!"Poe addressed through the Com. "Approaching target," Snap confirmed. Through your window you gaped at the large explosions near the oscillator. "Lets light it up," Poe beamed. Lieutenant Bastian yelped out "Direct hit!" to which Jessika reacted "But no damage,". Poe explained, " We gotta keep hitting it! Remember, when that sun is gone that weapon will be ready to fire! But as long as there's light we got a chance!". 

Your newly constructed astromech, BB-9, was suddenly beeping so you looked out, "TIE fighters," you bleated. "Guys, we got alot of company!" Poe called out. 

On the surface of the snowy planet, all X-wings and TIE fighters were constantly shooting at each other. You saw that Poe nearly straight out collided with a passing TIE fighter. You were now all roaring across the sky, dodging and blasting the TIE fighters and missiles. Back on the Resistance Base, Kaydel Ko Connix marvelled "General, are you seeing this?". "Two more X-wings destroyed! That's half our fleet destroyed..." Vober Dand exclaimed. "And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes! It would take a miracle to save us now!" threepio claimed.

You can see from a distance that the oscillator is blazed and fractured from Rey, Chewbacca and Finn's explosives. "Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator. Look's like our friends got in!" someone yelled. "Hit the target hard, give it everything you got," Poe screamed. You all dive and blast the oscillator! You and Poe's X-wings fly through the trench which lead to the oscillator's infrastructure! You go behind Poe to cover him. You both pass through the breach but a TIE pursues through the gap leaving you to circle through the structure firing torpedo after torpedo. The place begins to crater! 

"Yes!" Snap gushed. All X-wings rip through space back to the Resistance as the planet explodes. "Let's go home!" Poe proudly said. "Uh oh..." you gulped as you and only you were pulled out of hyperspace. Luckily, your com was still in tune. Tagging behind you was a lone TIE fighter which you wished you realised were there before you entered hyperspace. "Blue 4 what's happened?" Poe said proffesionally with concern. "I've been pulled out of hyperspace above some planet. There's a TIE up my tail!" you explained. You were trying to hold them off as long as you could but your left wing had been blown off. You had experienced this before and didn't wish for it to happen a second. Oh stars. "Blue 4 are you still there," he asked. Your engine was rapidly dying. "Bla-" is all Poe could hear through the comm. "BLUE 4?" he repeated with more concern. "My engine-". "Y/N? OH NO! Y/N! FUCK SAKE Y/N WHY'D YOUR COM HAVE TO DISCONNECT!". You crashed and that was it.


	15. Chapter XIV: SHOT DOWN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, sorryy x

Why did you always have to crash? It seemed to be your profession for the time being. You're unconscious yet you can still hear and feel what's going on around you. When you first joined the Resistance and had crashed the TIE fighter, you had still remained conscious but this... you are unconscious. Not a good sign you suspect. There were muffled voices now. "Get her to the-" was all you could catch over the voices. 

\---------------------------

Poe Dameron had been trying all day to find out what happened to you. He didn't even realise you had crashed. He thought you were on base and avoiding him. "General, have you seen Y/N about anywhere cos I fear she's ignoring me..." Poe asked. "Poe um have you not heard? She's in the Medbay, she was shot down by a TIE but luckily it was this planet so we could get her medical attention straight away!" the General exclaimed. "SHOT DOWN? COME AGAIN?" Poe wailed and sped to the Medbay, trying not to trip up any fellow Resistance members!

"Nurse, do you know what room she is in?" Poe begged. "I'm sorry, who are you talking about, Commander?" she inquired. "Y/N Y/L/N , I need to know where she is!" he demanded. "Okay okay, come this way," she replied. The nurse showed Poe to the room which you were being held in. Poe gasped to finally see your face again. He crept over to your cot and leant over you to put your hair behind your ear. "Is she ok?" he asked the nurse. "Commander, she'll be absolutely fine as long as she doesn't stress herself to do too much in the next four weeks. She is pretty lucky to only come out of the crash with only bruised ribs! She should wake soon!" she addressed. "Thank the force," he replied. "I'll leave you to it," The nurse then walked out to deal with other patients. 

"Y/N when I heard you had been in the crash, I thought I lost you. Before that, I thought you were doing anything you could to avoid me, I only just found out," Poe whispered. A few minutes later he said "I love you," and held your hand. You opened both eyes and stirred. 

"Princess , your awake!". "Is that not obvious enough Commander," you sarcastically replied. "Still sarcastic," he mentioned. You smiled sweetly. "I have no idea if you can hear when you are unconscious?" he asked. You started smirking, " I love you too,". He leant down to kiss you on the cheek. "Did you hear what the nurse said about no stressing yourself to do much?" he wondered. "Unfortunately," you rolled your eyes.


	16. Chapter XV: Always on the Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry, I've been gone along time. Life gets busy yano. Anyway I'm back and I've brought you a chapter so enjoy.

"What happened then Princess?". "In the sky?". "No underground. Of course in the sky!" he chuckled and you grinned. "Ah I was shot down by one of those flaming TIE's just after I lost contact with the rest of the squadron," you clarified. He grimaced when you said 'shot down'. "Ah what are we gonna do with you ey? Always getting shot down," he smirked. "What you tryna say Commander?" you laughed. "I didn't know where you was!". "You can't get rid of me that easily Dameron,". He slumped down on the fairly large chair next to your cot. 

The nurse returned, with a small piece of paper in her hands. "Miss Y/L/N, the General wanted me to hand this to you before you returned back to your quarters," Nurse Kayda waved the piece of paper in your face. You took it from her and it read 

Y/N,

You've been granted your own quarters due to your new position in the Resistance. Your new quarters are on the Pilot's level . Your room number is #12 and the code to get in is 2187

General Organa :)

You hoped Darlotte would be okay with you no longer being in there with her! Finally you would have your own space! "Our rooms will both be on the same level now! I've got my own!" you exclaimed. "That's great! Do you think Darlotte would mind?" he questioned. "Argh, she'll have to be. I barely go to my quarters so..." you replied. He cheekily smiled right at you. 

"Well Y/N, you are okay to be dismissed now! Remember, no flying for at least four weeks!" Kayda confirmed. "Thank you, I wish I could though!". Poe helped you out of the cot and you walked out the Medbay together. "I'm gonna go back to my old quarters to grab my belongings then I'll bring it up to my new one," you said to Poe. "Yeah sure, I'll help," he said. "You don't have to, I'll probably bore you!" you laughed. "No I want to help," he replied. 

\-----------------------------

You saw Jack Barakat-Mnaa storming out your old quarters just before you and Poe got to your old room. When you entered it after calling after Jack, you found Darlotte in a crying mess. You immediately went to her side to see what was wrong. "Darlotte who the fuck do I need to punch. Name them and I'm on it!" you tried to pull a serious face but she burst out laughing which only caused you to do so as well! Her face went straight back to a frown again though. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying," you clarified. "I told you it's nothing,". "I saw Jack heading out the room. What has he done?". "He-he ended it. We're not together anymore," she spilled whilst leaning on your shoulder. "Oh come on, it'll be alright. He obviously made a bad decision as he doesn't know what he's missing out on!" you tried to reassure her. "Um also, this probably isn't a good time to tell you but I'm being moved to my own quarters on the Pilot's level," you said. "Yeah I know, General Organa popped by this morning to say I was getting a new roommate," she answered. "Oh right, hey! Don't you even think about replacing me," you smiled. "Nah! Sleepovers!" she said. "Well I should get my things now, Dameron's helping," you said as you started to grab things from your bed. You pushed a bag in front of Poe and said "Your carrying it!". "Not only is she good at getting shot down, she's lazy too!" he remarked. "Oh shh!" you said. 

\-----------------------------

Poe brought one of your bags in and placed it on your new bed. Stars! It was a double bed, the room smelled nice, a decent size bathroom with a large shower and tons of space to put clothes and other random shit in! "I didn't realise we had this much luxury!" you exclaimed. "Yeah well, perks of being a Resistance pilot," he added. "I was told to give you this," Poe said and handed you a blaster. "Finally, cheers!" your mood had perked up a bit since you were told you were getting a new room. 

Oh no. The base alarm went off. And there goes the sound of TIE fighters on base. Well your new quarters lasted long, look's like you will all be moving base. Always on the move! "Good job you just gave me this," you grabbed your bags and blaster and ran out the door with Poe infront. "I'll see you at whatever new planet the base will be on!" he gave you a quick desperate kiss on the lips and ran the opposite direction. You hurtled down the staircase and out into the front line where all the action was. You were trying to figure out where to go. "Blast it!" you had been hit by a blaster. You ignored the shooting pain in your arm and ran off to your X-wing which was nearly blasted to smithereens if it wasn't for you shooting at the TIE first before it shot you. 

"ITS A SHUTTLE!" you heard someone cry above the deafening sounds of panic and explosions. You whipped your head round to see Kylo Ren's shuttle. Fuck, he was here for you. Hopefully Kylo Ren hadn't of seen you but you stopped worrying about that when someone picked you up bridal style and picked up your bag. "It's me Poe," Poe said. "You scared me for a second,". You were pulled up into Black One and Poe started up the engine. "You know where we're going?" you questioned in a slightly confused voice. "No time to talk Princess," he said with haste. You reached for your com link to see if anyone was trying to reach you but you just heard tons of random voices. One of which was General Organa's saying "Everything on the new base is sorted, we just need to arrive there!". Then you were launched in the sky and eventually out D'Qar's atmosphere and then into hyperspace. "So where we going then?" you repeated. "Dantooine,". "Wasn't that where our Rebel Alliance base was about fifty years ago?" you wondered. "Yup, but then it got abandoned,". "Time to get un-abandoned, if that is even a word," you chuckled.


	17. Chapter XVI: A Quick Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is back

"We could take a shortcut to get us there faster, I know a quick and safe passage that'll get us there!" Poe guessed. "Sure, anything to get to safety quicker," you replied. You felt him nod behind you and his arms pulled around you to fumble with the controls in the ship. 

"Poe..." all the lights went off in the X-wing. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he figured. "Star Destroyer! There's one look!" you whined. "It's the First Order, they've locked onto us," Poe said. "So much for a quick and safe passage," you gulped. "It's the Finalizer," you mentioned. "Isn't that where you-" you cut him off quick saying "Yup, Force knows what'll happen to us,". Time to step back into reality. "Fuck, what do we do?" you wailed. It was too late to do anything. You were smart, you could get you and Poe off board easily. At least that's what you thought though. You knew your way around the ship. 

\----------------------

You woke up battered and beaten all the while you were restrained to a table. It was dark so you couldn't see anything but you knew you were in the interrogation room by knowledge. "Poe?" you whispered. "Y/N your okay?". "Uh not really. I feel beaten up but yeah I'm fine,". 

"Still got the witty remarks then Y/N?" a distorted, modulated voice spoke out. Your heart pinged in annoyance. "Still got the shitty mask on then Kylo?" you blurted out. You should have kept your mouth shut. You could hear his loud footsteps come right up to you, "I suggest you do not try my patience Y/N , you're a wanted criminal,". You started laughing. "Poe have you heard this guy! Just because I left to make the galaxy a better place, does not make me a criminal," you stated. "You're forgetting who I am, what I can do," the force user said. It was all quite for a few moments until he broke the pregnant silence again, "Why did you run away? I can give you planets, but you chose the Resistance,". "Yeah well I bet you can't give me Poe," you spat back. "Poe Dameron, the one who escaped with the Stormtrooper hmm? FN-2187?" Kylo said. "Finn,". 

Then, Kylo strided over to Poe and you could tell that he was invading Poe's mind with the force. "All these feelings..." Kylo whispered. Beads of sweat were now transforming on Poe's forehead. "All the conflict..."Kylo whispered again. You couldn't do anything which frustrated you. "Your childhood..." It was almost like you could feel his pain as he went through his mind "Your feelings for Y/N?". "STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM," you screamed out in terror. As you screamed, the restraints on your arms and legs fell loose and you fell as a heap on the floor. "What the, but I didn't take them off?" Kylo's voice was angry. "You, you used the force?" he shouted. "ARE YOU FORCE SENSITIVE?" Kylo shouted. "How the fuck would I know?" you were confused. 

You saw that the door was open from when Kylo walked in. What idiot would leave the door open for someone to escape. You heard the noise from Kylo's mask so you knew he was taking it off. To your advantage you bolted up and made a run for it. You forgot how fast you were until now. You ran round the corner and kneed a lone storm trooper and grabbed his blaster. Making shots at several people, you soon became noticed as the base alarm went off. You skidded round a corner when you saw Commander Ren charging out the prisoner room and heading towards the opposite direction. You took this chance to race back into the room. Kylo wouldn't suspect you going back into the room as he thought you were selfish "Poe? Poe be quiet we need to be quick," you said as you un-did his restraints. He found his feet and took you by the hand. You set off down a corridor when an entire fleet of storm troopers were marching towards you. You pulled Poe and whipped round another corridor to the control panel. You could see the X-Wing from the view. You were bargaining with your time here. Unexpectedly, Finn had somehow gotten onto the ship on the quiet. "Poe, Y/N put these on," he flung two storm trooper outfits your way. "What are you doing here?" you whispered. "Bustin you two outta here, come on,".


	18. Chapter XVII: Lucky Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile... IM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I had my year 9 mock exams and that just took all my time away at home with revising and what not. That was a few weeks ago and then we had these 2 weeks where we had to come up with solutions to global crisis' and alot was work at home too. You probably bored by now so here, let me bless you with the next chapter :)))))))))))

You pulled the Storm trooper outfit on as fast as you could. "Hey, how did you even get here?" you asked Finn to which his reply was, "Three words, I don't know!". He must have transmitted codes he knew from the time he was working as a Stormtrooper. "Whats the plan, smart one," Poe confided. "Umm, make o-our way down to the hangar, down there you see? We have one each so that it's harder for them to shoot us down..." Finn outlined and pointed at the TIE fighters. You and Poe both nodded your heads in agreement. "If that fails, we go to plan B," Finn also added. "Which is?" you asked. "We'll think of that when it comes to it," Finn said as he made a break for the door on the left. You could hear loud footsteps, "What the... oh shit," you and Poe also sprinted for the door, following Finn. 

"We're running outta time here guys," Poe noted. "More like running out of ways to go," you corrected. You sighed, you were going to be caught sooner or later, and then handed back over to Kylo Ren. Probably another harsh beating of sorts. You would tell him nothing, and neither would Poe or Finn, you hoped. 

"Quick, through here, these are single-person ships, so our escape is easier," Finn whispered. You each shuffled behind the TIE's when you got in one, when nobody else would notice. More people were gathering in the centre so you all three of you needed to hurry up. A few pilot's were making their way towards the hangar where you all were, which meant that the ships, were sanctioned for departure. You wondered if they would realise it was you lot, straight away when you would take off. 

You engaged the ship into use, and took off. You was the first to take off. At first nobody shot at you. Then Poe and Finn were right behind you. "And here comes the blasters," you said to yourself. Then you remembered you had a comm, linked to Poe's. You reached for it while still trying the best you could a piloting the ship. You hadn't piloted a TIE in a long time. "Poe? Poe its me, can you hear me?". No reply. You tried again, " Poe? You there?" still no reply. 

"Y/N? I'm here," finally an answer from him. "Finally, Poe I think these ships have tracking devices on them do they not?". "Shit yeah, okay we land on the nearest planet, set a course for Tatooine," he replied. Torpedo's ejected from the Finalizer which you tried to work your way around.

You and Poe shot down all four of them from behind and gained enough distance so you were out of range. "Uh wheres Finn..." you feared. "The idiot seems to have started his way to Dantooine,". "But if these are being tracked then that'll lead em to the new base...". "I just hope he knows to go to another planet and find another transport first,".


	19. Chapter XVIII: A Trick, Perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I've been gone for over a month, really sorry.

"One question... Where do we land?" you asked with fear in your voice through your com. Tatooine wasn't ruled by the First Order, but by Hutts. "I dunno, I mean, this place is run by crime lords. I don't think coming here was a good idea, Y/N...". "I've decided, we'll land on the outskirts." you decided. "Hey you're not permitted to make those types of decisions Miss Y/L/N," Poe joked. "You're right, unfortunately, this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place Commander,". You could imagine his cheeky grin on his face right now. You laughed. "What you laughin at Princess?" he said whilst also laughing. "Nuttin," you replied. 

You both land your ships in a swirl of dust, trying not to draw any attention to the fact you landed in a TIE fighter. 

Stepping out of the ship, Poe ran up to you and pulled you into a kiss. You were enjoying the moment, enjoying it so much that neither of you noticed you were surrounded by Bounty Hunters and a big ass slug. A Hutt of course. Landing in the outskirts, you thought nobody would notice. "Didn't realise we had an audience," Poe said breaking from your lips. "Poe! We're not here to make enemies! Sorry about him," you said. They all had their blasters pointing at you. 

It started speaking in Huttese, the language commonly used by the Hutts. 

"Who are you? "

"Y/N and he's Poe. You can tell me your name too"

"Ooggrainn Shoko and did you have a landing permit because you know what'll happen if you didn't, especially as you landed here,"

"Yeah, it's somewhere. Maybe you should have better security for incoming ships wanting to land,"

"Get it," 

Shit! You didn't have it with you. Neither of you did. Now you'd have to make up some poor excuse. "I though you said we weren't here to make enemies?" Poe asked. You quirked an eye brow. "You're raising your voice, I know your getting angry Y/N...". "Yes Poe thats because we dont have a landing permit," you said with a hint of agitation in your voice.

You felt a foreign hand on your top of your shoulder, "No landing permit?" a voice said. Fuck, whoever it is, they speak basic. You spun on your heels to be facing a bounty hunter. 

"We have the landing permit so if you'll let us, we'd like to retrieve it from our ships? Providing you want to see it?" Poe piped up, to save you from a lie. You looked at Poe in disbelief. You know full well that neither of you have the permit. 

Very well. Who has it?

Poe does. I'll go in with him. He often misplaces things and I always know where they are. Ha.

The Hutt gangster, Ooggrainn Shoko motioned his hand in signal for you to find the permit. Well, thats what he thinks. 

You climb up into Poe's X-Wing with him, its a tight squeeze. (Lol that sounds weird) "Poe, what the hell do you think you're playing at?". "Relax Princess," he was punching different buttons on the control panel. "Poe we don't have this so called landing permit and why are you preparing this ship for take off...". "We don't need it. We're going,". "POE. What was the point of even landing here then?". "To gain us some time, the First Order ships would be gone by now. Probably looking for us, in all the wrong places,". If he was trying to reassure you, you could definitely say it wasn't working. What about your X-Wing? Ah well, you could come back for it after your arrival on Dantooine, WITH a landing permit this time. Why doesn't Tatooine just have clearance codes like the rest. Yet, you forget, this isn't the First Order or the Resistance. Its just criminal Gangsters. 

"It does not take an unnecessary amount of time to retrieve something then come back with it ," the Hutt muttered to one of the Bounty Hunters. "A trick, perhaps, your greatness," . "Young fools," . The Bounty Hunter jumped into his or her own ship, ready to attack if need be. 

"Get ready Princess, I have feeling we're going to have a difficult escape,". The X-Wing lifted from the ground aaaaaaand here come the laser bolts.

\--------------------------


End file.
